


Worry

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby ravager, Bad Touch, Child Abuse, Crying, Daddy Yondu, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Missions, Momma Kraglin, Other, Overprotective, Papa Yondu, Paranoid Kraglin, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Protectiveness, Raising a baby ravager, Really Yondu should listen to Kraglin, Really don't know where this came from it ended up more dark then I intented, Unwanted Touch, based off artwork, child killer, ravagers as family, ravagers coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising Peter was not the easiest thing that Yondu had ever done. Sometimes he wondered how the hell the boy survived and had to chalk it up to his self and Kraglin and some really really dumb luck. Mostly dumb luck if his mate wasn’t around.</p><p>Of course the first mission he takes the boy on has to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Raising Peter was not the easiest thing that Yondu had ever done. Sometimes he wondered how the hell the boy survived and had to chalk it up to his self and Kraglin and some really really dumb luck. Mostly dumb luck if his mate wasn’t around.

 

When Peter was nine, Yondu had the brilliant idea to take the boy on a job. He wondered what the hell he’d been drinking or how he had managed to convince Kraglin it was a good idea. Oh wait he hadn’t. He’d give his mate some tranquilizer that would keep him sleeping for hopfully the next day and took Peter with him when the boy was still half asleep. He wishes he could say that was the last time he had dressed the boy who didn’t want to wake up but it would be a lie. He also was a lot lighter then as well as he carried the still dozing boy to his M-ship and loaded him into one of the seats making sure the belts locked around him chuckling as Peter was already back out like a light. He ruffled the boy’s hair before dropping his self into the piolet seat and getting them off.  He planned on them doing the job and being back before his mate was awake and realized he’d taken their boy out on a mission.

 

Well that had been the plan. He should have known it wasn’t what was going to happen. He was going to have to tell Kraglin he was right and damn it he hated that.  

 

It had been a simple mission…well it should have been.

 

The market was only semi crowded which he had expected and Yondu set the boy up near the fountain telling him to stay there. The boy was suppose to be a catch the eye of the target so that Yondu could steal from him. A retrieval for a simple item. They managed it..but not like it was suppose to.

 

Using Peter as bait was the dumbest idea he ever fucking had in his life considering he didn’t give the boy any weapons what so ever to defend his self.

 

Yondu followed the target who was wondering the market with one of his own children. The man was known to take in strays despite being a war lord. He had a soft spot for children.  Peter looking alone and scared would play on his sympathies. However it wasn’t the target that got to Peter first.

 

Peter had been sitting there. He was hungry and still sleepy and he had no clue why Yondu needed him to be honest he was just told to sit there and who he should distract when he showed up. He wasn’t expecting the large alien male with red skin and four arms to sit down next to him. He had two black eyes  and four pairs of horns that curled around his head

 

“Lost little one?” the rough voice said showing off his sharp teeth but his smile was friendly and worried.

 

“I..” Peter started to say and chewed on his lower lip. “Momma told me not to talk to strangers.” He said quickly

 

The alien chuckled. “That’s a smart thing to remember..so where is your momma? You can’t possibly be here alone.”

 

Peter chewed his lower lip some more looking around for Yondu but he couldn’t see him and he tried not to get scared.

 

 “Momma is home..my Daddy is shopping.” He explained as he kept his eyes looking for the target but more looking for Yondu. He felt something wasn’t right..though this alien seemed friendly..something was off. “But I don’t see him and Momma always says if I can’t find him or Daddy to stay where I’m at.”

 

“That’s a smart idea..I’m sure I can help you find your Daddy.”

 

Okay Peter felt more creeped out.

 

“I need to stay here.” Peter said quickly.

 

“Don’t you want to find your father?” the man asked again moving closer to Peter.

 

“I’m sure he’ll find me…he always does.” Peter said.

 

“Still let’s find one of patrol men.” The Alien said standing up and grabbing Peter’s arm. It looked gentle but Peter winced at the tight grip. He leaned down and hissed softly. “Come along little boy.”

 

Peter struggled trying to get away not wanting to shout and get Yondu caught or call undo attention to them but..but he was scared. He wanted Kraglin and Yondu. He was trying to be brave but all he felt was fear.

The further he was pulled away the more he got scared and finally he screamed out.

 

“Daddy!”

 

 

Yondu’s head snapped up hearing Peter’s frantic voice as did several other people around the area hearing the screaming child. Yondu pushed past people trying to get to the fountain he no longer realized he couldn’t see but his boy was nowhere to be found.

 

“Peter!” he shouted out.

 

“Daddy!” was the response and Yondu felt a cold fear go down his back at how scared and frightened Peter sounded before he started running towards the boy’s desperate cries. He’d only heard Peter call him that two times before and both times he was in a very true danger that he almost didn’t make it out of. He barely noticed that his original target and his guards were following after him as people cleared out of the way quickly.

 

“You fucking bastard let my boy go.”  Yondu snarled seeing the man that was holding tightly to Peter as the other had finally picked him up and using two of his four arms to pull out a blaster and a knife pressing the blade to Peter’s throat and pointing the blaster at Yondu. He hadn’t seen the boy look that scared since he first came aboard his ship.

 

“And why should I do that ravager.” The Alien growled out.

 

“Morgod I suggest you let the boy go now.” The war lord growled out.

 

“I don’t think so..he’s so soft and pretty..I’m sure he’ll bleed so lovely. A nice new addition to my toys.” Morgod said with a growl yanking Peter up and closer making the boy yelp and cry when the alien dragged his tongue across Peter’s damp face/.

 

“You are going to let the kid go or you’re not going to leave alive.” Yondu snarled out not that he’d let the bastard leave if he did let go of Peter as he held his blaster higher and moved his jacket open enough so if he whistled so he could whistle for his arrow for now it just pulsed red.

 

“You think you can stop me? The boy will be right in your way before you can get off a good shot with that blaster..and how will you explain to your mate that you got your son killed?” 

 

Peter whimpered and struggled in Morgod’s hold. He hated his self for crying but it couldn’t be helped.

 

“Petey it’s going to be okay.” Yondu said trying to keep the kid calm or his self he couldn’t tell.

 

All he could do was see images of the boy being hurt and killed by the bastard in front of him. He could hear Kraglin in the back of his head screaming at him for being so stupid to let the kid out of his sight. For not giving the kid a knife or something. And for being stupid enough to use their boy for bait to fucking begin with. He was going to be sleeping in the crew bunks for weeks for this. If Kraglin didn’t kill him first. He was broken from his thoughts at Peter’s loud whimper.

 

“I’m scared Daddy.” Peter said aloud making Morgod laugh darkly and shift the boy in his arms.

 

“Petey it’s going to be okay.” Yondu said trying to not let any worry leak into his tone.

 

Peter regonized it as Yondu’s Captian voice and it help calm his fear some. Yondu would save him. He always saved him. He didn’t’ let the crew eat him. Or space him. He bought him his leathers and promised him when he was bigger he’d get him a red coat. Something he really really wanted. Mostly because the coat meant safety to him. Yondu never complained when he hid in his and Kraglin had let him wear his a few times around the cabin despite chuckling every time Peter tripped on it.

 

Kraglin..Kraglin would be upset. He was going to be in so much trouble once they got home. He knew he was too young to be on missions but he had been excited that Yondu had brought him along. It meant he thought Peter was old enough to help but right now he didn’t think so. He felt a lot like the baby the crew was always calling him and treating him as.

 

“Morgod if you let the boy go we can promise you’ll at least be given a proper trial.” The War Lord spoke up making the other laugh

 

“Oh I think the only proper thing that will happen right now if you backing off.” Morgod said drug his tongue down Peter’s face again. However this time he seemed to be distracted with the taste of the boy's skin and tilted Peter’s head to get to his throat opening his mouth preparing to sink his sharp fangs into soft skin.

 

 

It wasn’t a lot but it was enough of a distration for Yondu to whistle and get his Yakko arrow through the bastard’s forehead. His heavy body dropping slowly still holding tight to Peter.  Yondu shot forward to push the corpse off the sobbing boy and lift him up into his arms Peter clinging tightly to him as Yondu used his hand to wipe away the bastards spit.

 

It was rare for him to show affection to the boy but after how close he came to losing Peter to his own stupidity for not being better prepared.

 

The guards grabbed up the body and Yondu realized the war lord was staring at him. He whistled for his arrow which just floated into the air and glared at the war lord. The man just gave him one more look before saying

 

“Thank you..we’ve been hunting him for months..he’s killed four of my children.” He explained glaring at Morgod’s corpse. “Though I am sorry your son was..was nearly the next victim. You and yours are always welcome here. Anything you need just ask.”

 

“Can he get the lightening gem..” Peter asked sniffling making Yondu remember why they were there.

 

“Of course..how about I get somethings for you as well..you were very brave despite what happened.” The war lord said easily trying to coax a small smile out of Peter it worked but Peter just clung to Yondu tightly still trying to calm down from being so scared.

 

Yondu tried to not feel guilty as they got the stone plus supplies..and an invitation to return something he never thought. However the way Peter was still trembling put all thoughts of that out of his mind and how this mission’s end result was better than the orginal.

 

He took off his coat once Peter let his self be sat down on his feet a moment and wrapped it around the boy remembering how he’d done it when Peter was smaller and it always seemed to sooth the boy. It still was huge on him but he could tell Peter seemed to be shaking less as he pulled the coat tighter around his self. He still clung to Yondu’s legs despite the children of the war lord trying to urge him to play with them once they’d returned to the warlord’s home to deal with getting the things they needed.

 

Yondu didn’t think about the fact the news of the terror that Morgod had caused was over would reach the Elector but it had and so he wasn’t all surprised when he found a message from Horuz and then several of the crew  warning him about Kraglin who had woken up. He knew his mate was in a rage. And he felt a stab of fear when he realized some people had gotten pictures of Peter in Morgod’s grip and one vid of Peter crying before Yondu put an arrow through the bastard’s head. Yeah those were not going to help his case when he got them back.

 

By the time they were ready to go Peter was already back in his arms and half asleep thumb tucked firmly into the boys mouth. He didn’t have the heart to set the boy down at all as he carried him back up into the M-ship. Normally he’d have just set hom down in the other chair and strapped him in. However with the way Peter’s fingers were tightly lacked into the front of his suit prevented him from putting the boy down at all (and if he gained comfort from the fact he could feel Peter’s heartbeat next to his own well no one was around to notice or say anything)

 

The trip back was long and yet far too short and soon he was docking inside the Elector. Peter woke up when they were jolted as the ship was pulled inside and the locks to hold it in place were engaged.

 

Kraglin was waiting for them in the docking area. He dropped to his knees in relief the moment he saw Yondu and Peter who was now awake and reaching out for Kraglin. Yondu pulled Peter away and handed the boy off to the other but not before softly speaking.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Both Peter and Kraglin stared at him. Peter in confusion and Kraglin in shock before he latched onto Peter tightly hugging the small boy to his chest. Peter was still confused by Yondu apologizing not understanding why Kraglin was crying as he buried his face into the boy’s hair.

 

Kraglin had only ever heard the Captain apologize three times in his life.

 

To hear him apologize now told Kraglin how bad this simple mission almost went. While Peter didn’t understand. Kraglin knew both he and Yondu would not forget anytime soon if ever. So he just held tighter to the small boy and kept his face buried in their son’s hair as he tried to pretend they hadn’t nearly lost their son.

 

 


End file.
